


Jealousy…The Green Eyed Monster.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Denial, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: ‘You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex’ – Bela Talbot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy…The Green Eyed Monster.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexa_dean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexa_dean/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Clearly this is an AU story – none of the people in this story are anything like they are in real life. I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen; they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them. 
> 
> Author’s note: So...this is a very belated gift for the amazing alexa_dean but better late than never, right? Probably not in this case. This is my first story in the present tense, it just felt right for this one for some reason, so I've probably done it all wrong. Please, please, please point out any tense errors for me. Um...I'm not really sure if I like this one or not...but I can't spend any more time on it - sooo many hours, lol - so I'm just gonna post. If it's awful, I can always take it down again...
> 
> Oh, and I made an icon for it! Lol! Kinkyheels is always making awesome icons for me so I thought I'd give it a go for once - mine is nowhere near as good as hers, but it was actually quite fun!! :-D
> 
>  
> 
> The fic is based on this amazing prompt over at spnkink-meme -
> 
>  
> 
> In season 1, episode 19 of the show, the bloopers show that Jared really got along with female co-star, Taylor Cole (Sarah Blake in the show). While the pair are giggling and having fun, perhaps subtly flirting with each other, I'd love to see a jealous Jensen who is harbouring a crush for Jared get more and more agitated by the pair, ending up with him storming off after filming to sulk over his secret crush and jealousy. Jared comes to find him, Jensen starts ranting about how Jared was being unprofessional or something and Jared realises Jensen was jealous of Taylor. Cue Jared teasing Jensen And getting him hot and bothered with dirty talk because fucking him senseless.
> 
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/78801.html?page=7

**~~Jensen~~ Jealousy...The Green Eyed Monster...**   
  
  
By the time Phil finally calls cut, Jensen's seething.  So much so that almost before the director's even finished giving them the all clear, Jensen's marching off set in the direction of his trailer.  Various crew members cast concerned looks in his direction, and get hastily out of his way, as he storms past them but Jensen.  Just.  Does.  Not.  Care.     
  
  
He needs to be off set and he needs to be off it now, because if he has to watch Jared and Taylor make googly eyes at one another one moment longer, he’s going to snap.  And grabbing his best friend - his very _straight_ best friend - and hauling him in for a kiss probably isn’t a very good idea.  Even if it seems like a pretty good idea right now.    
  
  
  
He breathes a sigh of relief when he finally makes it to his trailer, relaxing back against the door and trying to get a hold of himself.  It's stupid - _beyond_ ridiculous actually - to be jealous of Taylor.  For one thing, he has no goddamn right to be...Jared isn't his, as much as he'd very much like him to be, and the guy has never given any sign of wanting Jensen that way.  For another, Taylor is perfectly nice; she's sweet and funny and had she not been pawing at the man Jensen's been pathetically pining over for the last six months, then Jensen is sure he'd really like her.    
  
  
  
But she _is_ pawing at Jared and that's a problem.  A _big_ problem since they still have to finish filming this episode, and that's going to involve Jensen being in the same room as her and Jared again at some point.  And, frankly, any time he has to be in the vicinity of those two again will be too fucking soon.     
  
  
It's bad enough that Jared keeps inviting her out with them after they've wrapped – inviting her along to the _only_ time he and Jared really get to spend together, just the two of them – does she really have to be around them all the time on set as well?  Every time Jensen turns around, she's there, draped all over his co-star.  And Jared...Jared's just eating it up, isn’t he?  Flashing those stupid dimples and giving her that crooked grin…the one that always makes it a little difficult for Jensen to breathe when it's aimed his way.   
  
  
  
As he silently fumes against the door, Jensen’s eyes drift around his trailer, taking in the half eaten packets of sweets, the dog toys strewn across the floor, the Grey's Anatomy DVDs Jensen wouldn't be caught dead watching if Jared wasn’t so weirdly obsessed with it.     
  
  
It's all Jared.     
  
  
Everywhere.    
  
  
  
  
The guy's somehow managed to worm his way into every part of Jensen's carefully ordered little life and made himself all Jensen can think about.  There isn't a corner of his trailer that doesn't bear the marks of all the time Jared spends here, and Jensen knows he'd find the same at home.  Jared.  Jared.  Jared.  He's made himself Jensen's everything...and that....that just isn't fair when he doesn't _want_ to be Jensen's everything.  It isn't fair to mess with Jensen's heart and make him love him when he doesn’t even want it.    
  
  
  
Jensen’s hands curl into fists at the thought, and he pushes away from the door with a growl before snatching up a packet of twizzlers and Jared’s open copy of Men Health's and slamming them both into the bin.  He rounds on the messy stack of DVDs then, grabbing each one that belongs to Jared and carelessly tossing them in the trash too.  Next goes the shirt Jared's left draped over Jensen's sofa, then Harley's tennis ball, and he's just about to subject Jared's favourite coffee mug to the same fate when there's a knock on the door.    
  
  
  
'Jensen?'   
  
  
  
Jensen's eyes narrow, glaring at the door as if he make the six foot four moron on the other side of it feel his anger.   
  
  
  
The door handle rattles and Jensen feels a certain smug satisfaction when it doesn't open.  Jared's always just barging in here like he owns Jensen's trailer, along with everything else that belongs to Jensen; no other person Jensen has ever worked with has taken that much of a liberty.  Well, that’s happened for the last time - all access to Jensen Ackles permanently denied!  'Jensen, man, can you let me in?'   
  
  
  
Jensen doesn't answer; he just continues to rid his trailer of everything Padalecki, ignoring and enjoying – it’s always nice to give someone a taste of their own medicine, especially if that someone's an _asshole_ \- Jared's increasingly pissed off demands to be let in.   
  
  
Once he's done, Jensen flops down on the sofa and flicks on the TV, not caring in the least what's on…just thumbing the volume high enough that Jared will get the fucking message and leave him alone.   
  
  
  
After about fifteen minutes of steady pounding on his door, it finally goes quiet as Jared gives up and walks away.  No doubt going back to indulge in another _highly_ inappropriate and downright skanky groping session with Taylor the Tramp.  Jensen scowls at the screen...fucking Jared.    
  
  
  
Safe to say, he's not expecting the door to fold in on itself a moment later, and he sits there, stunned and wide eyed, as Jared stumbles into the trailer after it. Jensen looks up at Jared, then down at the broken door, bent damn near in half and lying on the carpet, and back again.  What the fu-   
  
  
  
'What the hell is your problem?' Jared hisses.  And, wow, Jared looks pissed...like, _really_ pissed.  It occurs to Jensen then that he's never really seen Jared angry before and it's actually kind of scary...and maybe a little bit hot too.  Jared's towering over him, chest heaving, biceps flexing and rippling and...okay, it's definitely hot.    
  
  
  
But that isn't what Jensen's supposed to be thinking; he's supposed to be mad at Jared, and when he looks at his busted door and replays Jared's words in his head, a wave of fresh of anger surges through him.  'Me?' he snaps, getting up from the sofa and closing in on Jared, ready to shove him right back out his now gaping trailer door.  'What the hell is _your_ problem? You just broke my fucking door, asshole!'   
  
  
  
Unfortunately, wanting Jared out of his trailer and actually _getting_ him out are two very different things.  Sure, Jensen manages to push the guy back, even manages to make him stumble a little - Jensen's no slouch after all - but with Jared being the _yeti_ he is, Jensen's having a little trouble finishing the job.  All that's really happening is that Jensen's palms are getting very up close and personal with Jared's pecs…which isn’t particularly helpful right now, even if they are very nice – fucking _perfect_ – pecs.   
  
  
  
Increasingly frustrated by his lack of progress, Jensen snarls, 'Why won't you just get the fuck out of here?!' as he goes in for one last, brutal shove.   
  
  
  
But before he can actually make contact, Jared's own hands dart up and grab Jensen's wrists.  Jensen tries to pull away, tries to shake off Jared's hold, but all that gets him is Jared squeezing harder...hard enough that Jensen can't help but wince as he feels his bones rub together.  'Stop fucking struggling, Jensen,' Jared growls, sounding almost as mad as Jensen.  'This is ridiculous...I don't...what the fuck is going on with you?'   
  
  
  
'Nothing,' Jensen lies smoothly as he tries, once again, to pull his wrists out of that crushing grip.   
  
  
  
Jared laughs, but it’s not the carefree, boyish laughter Jensen is so used to hearing from him; instead, it comes out harsh, almost bitter, and Jensen cringes a little at the sound of it.  'You sure, Jen? ‘Cause I'm pretty damn close to searching out the prop guys and asking them for a bottle of holy water right now.'  He sighs then, gentling his hold on Jensen's wrists slightly.  'Look, Jensen, I'm just worried about you, okay?  You've been acting weird all week, and then you locked the door and wouldn't answer and I just...I thought maybe...'   
  
  
  
Jared bites his lip, eyeing Jensen's trailer uncertainly, and, just like that, Jensen knows _exactly_ what Jared had thought.  The realisation causes fresh anger to prickle across his skin, because this…this is precisely the fucking problem. Jensen isn't Jared's to worry about; the guy doesn't get to act the part of concerned boyfriend.  All that does is fuck with Jensen's head and make him fall just that little bit more in love with him.  And that's not fucking fair!    
  
  
'Jared, the fucking TV was on - what did you think had happened? That I’d fallen over and split my head open, while somehow managing to turn the TV on as I went down?  I mean, _come_ _on_.  It didn't occur to you that I was just watching some TV, dumbass, and that maybe, just maybe, I didn't want to see you?'   
  
  
  
It's Jared's turn to flinch then and Jensen firmly ignores the pang of guilt he feels at the sight.  Jared's the one in the wrong here - Jensen shouldn't be feeling bad about this.  Not at all.    
  
  
  
From the way Jared's shoulders have slumped, Jensen thinks he's finally done it and that Jared's now going to leave him alone to wallow in peace, but, all of a sudden, Jared's eyes narrow again and he pulls Jensen closer.  'No.'   
  
  
  
Jensen raises a sardonic eyebrow.  'No?'   
  
  
  
'No,' Jared says again.  'There's something else going on here, and I'm not leaving till I find ou-'   
  
  
  
'Jared?'     
  
  
They both turn to look at the owner of the voice - Jensen standing on tip toes to see over Jared's ridiculously humongous body - and surprise fucking surprise, it's Taylor.  Again.  The tension in the air is so thick, Jensen could cut it with a knife and they all stand staring - or in Jensen's case, glaring - at each other.  After a few minutes, though, it obviously gets too much for Taylor and she gives an awkward little cough and says, 'Well, Jay, I can see that you're busy...I'll just wait for you on set, okay?'   
  
  
  
Jensen barely manages to keep from rolling his eyes as she slinks away, but his distain must show on his face regardless because, when he turns back to Jared, the man is giving him an odd look.  He doesn't seem so angry now; he actually looks kind of confused, and he's staring at Jensen with a little more scrutiny than Jensen's entirely comfortable with.  So, panicking slightly, he decides to use Jared's obvious distraction to his advantage and tears his hands away, before putting a few feet between them.  It doesn't help, of course, because Jared just has this way of taking over whatever room he’s in, and the guy could be a hundred feet away right now and Jensen would still feel uncomfortably suffocated by his presence.   
  
  
  
That feeling doesn't help his already foul mood and he ends up carelessly blurting out exactly what's going through his head right then, 'Well, aren't you going to go after her?'   
  
  
  
He immediately wants to take the words back when Jared's eyes widen with something that looks a scarily lot like realisation.  Shit.  Leave it Jared to finally become perceptive at the worst possible moment in the whole _world_.  'Or whatever,' he adds breezily, desperately hoping to derail whatever conclusions Jared's drawing in his head about Jensen's strange behaviour.    
  
  
  
He's pretty sure it doesn't work, though, because Jared's mouth is tugging up at the corners and Jensen can see the beginnings of a grin making its way onto the man's face.  Fuck his life.    
  
  
  
But maybe Jared hasn't guessed right...maybe he's going to come up with some far out excuse for why Jensen’s being acting like a complete asshole for the past week...maybe Jensen's got nothing to worry ab-   
  
  
  
'You’re jealous,' Jared eventually says, and Jensen's stomach plummets.   
  
  
  
Fuck.  His.  Life.   
  
  
  
'What?' Jensen says incredulously, even as he feels his cheeks colour.  'I think you must’ve hit your head a little harder than we thought earlier ‘cause I have no idea what you're talking about.'   
  
  
  
'Oh my god, you _are_.'  The words are a little breathless with shock, and Jensen knows that, any second, Jared is going to burst out laughing right in his face.     
  
  
Well, at least Jared's not decking him; that's a good thing, right?    
  
  
  
No, actually it's not, Jensen realises as a chuckle finally trickles past Jared's lips.  He's pretty sure he'd rather have Jared break his nose than have to listen to his best friend laugh at his ridiculous crush...it would hurt a hell of a lot less. 'Seriously, Jen?  That is so...' he trails off into a low laugh, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.   
  
  
  
Jensen's eyes prick with humiliated tears and he quickly drops his gaze to the floor to hide it from Jared.  No need to add fuel to this particular fire.  It's stupid anyway; this whole _day_ has been stupid, and Jensen doesn't think he's ever felt more foolish in his entire life.  But it's been a long week - and six long months of being in love with someone who'll never love him back - of hardly any sleep and too much coffee, and this is just the last straw.  He scrunches his eyes closed because he's not going to cry like some stupid little girl over this.  He's just not.   
  
  
  
He's so concerned with making sure he doesn't crumble in front of Jared that he doesn't notice the laughter's stopped until a hand cups his cheek and guides his face up again.    
  
  
  
'Jen,' Jared says, and Jensen can't help but respond to that voice, the way he always does.  He opens his eyes, expecting to be greeted with a mocking grin, but surprisingly, that isn't what he sees.  Yes, Jared is smiling, but it doesn't seem mocking - it's soft and just a touch fond, and Jensen honestly has no idea what's going on.  'You're an idiot.'   
  
  
  
Jensen's about to argue that he's not an idiot - even if he's kind of already called himself that about a hundred times today - but all he manages is a muffled grunt when Jared's mouth descends on his own.   He's not too proud to say that he flails a little then, arms waving at his sides and legs almost giving out...because…what the hell?   
  
  
  
The kiss doesn't last very long - not nearly as long as Jensen would’ve liked, and definitely not long enough for him to recover from his shock and actually enjoy it.  Damn it.  But Jared's pulling back, that fond smile still curving his now slightly reddened lips, and reaching out to cup Jensen's face in his hands.  'You, Jensen Ackles, are an idiot.'  Jensen scowls at that - because calling him that twice in the space of five minutes is a little uncalled for - but stays quiet while he waits for some kind of explanation for what just happened, and maybe some proof that this isn't just some really vivid sex dream he's having in the middle of the day.      
  
  
'You were jealous of me and Taylor, and instead of simply telling me that, you decided to act like a total asshole, making yourself and everyone around you miserable in the process.'  The words are harsh but Jared's tone is warm, and that helps lessen the knot of guilt Jensen feels in his stomach when he realises that Jared's right.  'And what's _really_ stupid is that, if you'd just _told_ me, then we could've skipped that part and gotten straight to the fucking.'   
  
  
  
And…Jensen's pretty sure his brain's just exploded.  His mouth drops open as he gapes at Jared, and, even though he's sure he resembles some kind of gormless fish, he can't seem to get his voice to work.    
  
  
  
Jared's smile turns a little sharp then, taking on a wicked edge that matches the mischievous gleam in his eyes.  'How long's it been, Jensen? How long have you been jerking off to fantasies of me kissing you?'  He swipes his thumb across Jensen's bottom lip.  'Of me stripping you down and licking every inch of you?  How long have you wanted me to hold you down, spread you open and fuck you through your mattress?'   
  
  
  
Jensen's breath hitches and his heart's pounding so fast, he’s kind of surprised it hasn't beaten right out of his chest.  It's not fear that’s got it racing now though; it’s excitement and disbelief and tentative hope, and he doesn't know what to say.   'I...I....'   
  
  
  
'Was it just this week?'  Jared steps closer; close enough that he has to be able to feel the bulge of Jensen's erection through his jeans.  'I don't think so.  I think you've wanted this for a very long time, Jensen, but you know what,' he leans forward, bringing his lips within an inch of Jensen’s, and Jensen suddenly forgets how to breathe, 'I bet you haven't wanted it for as long as I have.'   
  
  
  
And with that, he grabs Jensen's hand and tugs him over to the bed in the corner of the trailer.  It's tiny, nowhere near big enough for both of them, but Jared doesn't seem to care about that as he shoves Jensen towards it.  Jensen lands heavily on the mattress, legs splayed and arms everywhere.  He doesn't have time to rearrange himself into a slightly more dignified sprawl, though, before Jared drops down on top of him, using his solid weight to push Jensen further into the soft bedding.    
  
  
  
When Jared's close enough, he kisses Jensen again and, this time, Jensen's ready for him; he opens up at the press of Jared's lips, readily and eagerly tangling his tongue with other man's when it licks into his mouth.  His arms wind around Jared's back, gripping tight, as Jared deepens the kiss and grinds down against his crotch.  Jensen lets out a damn near pornographic moan that has less to do with his dick being touched than the fact that it's Jared doing the touching.  He's never made a sound like that in his life, and he thinks he'd be embarrassed if he wasn't so goddamned turned on and desperate for this...whatever it is...to last.     
  
  
When Jared pulls back, Jensen has to viciously suppress a whimper of disappointment and rein in the urge to simply tug Jared back down to him.  He's glad he did resist, though, when he feels Jared's lips brush his throat, pressing gentle kisses to the skin.  'Tell me you want this, Jensen,' he breathes into Jensen's neck.  'You have to tell me...I need to hear it.'   
  
  
  
Jensen nods jerkily once before realising that Jared can't actually see him, and then forces himself to say, 'Yes.'  It comes out embarrassingly hoarse considering they haven't actually done anything yet, but Jensen feels that’s kind of justified since one of his hottest fantasies is somehow, _inexplicably_ , becoming reality right before his eyes.  'God, yes...'   
  
  
  
Jensen watches mesmerised as Jared's fingers work open the buttons of his jeans, one by one, and pull down his zipper.  How is this happening...   
  
  
  
Jared looks up at him then, as though he sensed Jensen's wide eyes on him, and smirks.  He keeps their gazes locked as he hooks his fingers into the belt loops of Jensen's jeans and pulls hard.  Jensen lets out a slight yelp as he's dragged down the bed with his jeans, but Jared somehow manages to wrangle them off him without too much trouble...which really shouldn't be as hot as it is.   
  
  
  
His co-star tosses the jeans somewhere behind him and drops to his knees between Jensen's spread legs.  His fingers move to the waistband of Jensen's boxers, lingering there as his knuckles rub back and forth against the bare skin of Jensen's belly.  'Ready to lose these too, Jen?'  Jensen nods fervently, even though the way his erection is tenting the material kind of answers that question for him.  Jared _did_ ask after all... 'So eager.  Who would've thought, huh?  Are you this eager for everyone or just for me?'   
  
  
  
Before Jensen can come up with a suitably scathing response that absurd question – as if there’s room for anyone but Jared in Jensen’s head - Jared yanks his boxers down, and Jensen can't quite bite back a surprised gasp as his cock is exposed to the cool air of the trailer.    
  
  
  
And then Jared's there again, tracing a fingernail up Jensen's cock and down again…his touch so light...so teasing… _fuck_.  ''Cause I think it's just for me.  I think this is all for me,' Jared says, dropping his hands to Jensen’s legs and running them up his thighs.  'Take off your shirt now, Jen; I wanna see all of you.'   
  
  
  
The shirt’s already on the floor before Jensen registers just how quickly he obeyed Jared’s order.  He can’t help it - he's never heard Jared talk to anyone like that before.   He doesn't know what it is about it - the undercurrent of authority; the almost growl in his best friend’s voice - but it leaves him breathless and so turned on that he’s helpless to do anything but exactly what Jared wants.  It’s scary, knowing Jared has that kind of power over him, but it’s exhilarating too, and his skin thrums with excitement as he lies back down on the bed.  Completely naked and on display.     
  
  
  
Jared is standing by the bed now, staring down at Jensen, and letting his dark, hazel gaze roam all over Jensen's body.  'Beautiful,' he whispers after a few moments, all hints of teasing gone from his voice, and Jensen can't help the blush that heats his cheeks.  He doesn't know what to say, had never expected to hear that word from Jared's lips, not about him anyway, so he just settles for returning Jared's gaze as best he can.  'I can't believe you thought I was interested in Taylor,' Jared says with a shake of his head.  'I haven't even looked at another person since I met you.  You're the only one who didn't notice.'   
  
  
  
And Jensen just can't believe that.  If Jared had been looking at him like that, if he'd given even the _slightest_ hint of wanting Jensen, then Jensen would've noticed.  Absolutely...probably...maybe...   
  
  
  
Wouldn't he?    
  
  
  
Jared chuckles above him, drawing Jensen's attention back up to his face and to the wicked smile there, 'Still don't believe me, huh?  What's it gonna take, Jen?'    Before Jensen can answer, or even _think_ of an answer, he's being flipped onto his stomach and Jared's plastering himself against his naked back.   'Is this gonna be enough?' he asks, with a firm thrust of his hips.  'After I've fucked you so good you can't walk; will that be enough?'   
  
  
  
Jensen wants to answer, wants to come up with something flirty and witty and sexy, but all he can think is _'God, yes'_ as the hard line of Jared's cock pushes against his ass.     
  
God, fucking yes...   
  
  
  
Jared thrusts against him once more, the harsh scrape of the man’s belt buckle reminding Jensen that while he might be very, very naked right now, Jared s still completely clothed.  And that really shouldn't be hot either, but Jensen's cock twitches against the sheets below him nonetheless.  Jared's hands move to Jensen's hips, then, gripping tightly as he slides down Jensen's body to the floor, and Jensen frowns in confusion.   
  
  
  
He's about to roll over and ask Jared what the goddamn holdup is, because Jared's cock moving _away_ from his ass isn't exactly conducive to the whole 'fucking Jensen senseless' plan.  And Jensen likes that plan - really, _really_ likes that plan actually - and he kind of wants Jared to get going on it as soon as possible.  Before Jensen's cock explodes or, you know, before he wakes up from this crazy, awesome, _amazing_ dream.   
  
  
  
He doesn't quite manage it, though, before Jared shifts his grip and grabs Jensen's ass cheeks, pulling them apart.  'Hey, what are yo...oh.'  Jensen shuts his eyes on a moan as Jared licks a broad stripe up his ass.  No one's ever done this to him before, and he's not sure he would ever have let anyone else do it if they'd tried; it's just so private…so intimate...but Jared...Jared's different.  Jared breaks every rule Jensen has, and he's already nestled in so close to Jensen's heart that letting him in just that little bit further isn't going to make much of a difference now.  And, besides, it feels really, really good...   
  
  
  
He grips the sheets tightly, crushing them beneath his fingers, to keep himself from shoving his ass back into Jared's face as the man pushes his tongue into Jensen’s hole.  Jared laps teasingly around it, the pressure just that little bit too light, almost but not quite what Jensen needs; he sucks and kisses and skates his tongue over the delicate skin until Jensen feels like he's going to rip the sheets in two if Jared doesn't just _do_ something.    
  
  
  
It’s not long before it all becomes too much and his inhibitions take a back seat to his need; he starts pushing back against Jared, too far gone to care how desperate he looks...too far gone to care about anything but getting more of Jared inside him.  He almost sobs in relief when he feels Jared's finger prod at his entrance, slick and slippery and sliding easily into his aching hole.  A second finger quickly joins the first, then a third, and Jensen relishes the burn of it, drowning in it and its filthy promises of more, harder, faster.    
  
  
  
It goes on so long - Jared's slow, maddening preparation - that Jensen loses himself in it, mindlessly humping forwards into the sheets and backwards onto Jared's talented fingers.  His skin is damn near vibrating with pleasure, his stomach tight and hot, and he can feel his orgasm building with every thrust and twist of Jared’s fingers inside him.  He's going to come...he's going to come all over his sheets with Jared hot and huge behind him, taking him and owning him and this is so much better than any fantasy Jensen’s ever had.  He's going to-   
  
  
  
'No,' Jared growls, pulling out his fingers and flipping Jensen onto his back.  'You don't get to come…not yet.  I want you to come with me inside you,' He trails his hands slowly down Jensen's body until they reach Jensen's thighs again.   His touch changes suddenly, then, becoming hard and forceful, as he grips them in his huge hands, and presses them up towards Jensen's chest; Jensen obediently curls his fingers around them, holding himself open for Jared as the man whispers, 'I want to feel it.'    
  
  
And before Jensen's can even _begin_ to process that image, Jared's getting up and ripping off his clothes…and giving Jensen’s brain yet another reason to short circuit.  He’s perfect.  Every inch of him flawless.  Muscled and tanned and everything Jensen’s ever wanted.  He licks his lips, nervous and awed all at once, as he watches Jared stalk back towards him.  He bites them when Jared crawls on top of him, and parts them on a gasp when he feels Jared push inside. He's so big...so fucking huge...and it's almost too much, stretching Jensen too wide.  But when Jared looks down at him and asks, 'Do you want me to stop?' Jensen immediately shakes his head and spreads his legs just that little bit more.  He doesn't want Jared to stop...because...because what if they stop and Jared realises that Jensen isn't what he wants after all?   Sure, he says he's wanted Jensen for a long time, but...but there's no way he feels the same as Jensen.  Jensen's completely and hopelessly in love with him - he's been ruined for anyone else - and there's just no way that Jared's as wrecked over this as he is.   
  
  
  
'Stop it.'   
  
  
  
Jensen comes back to himself at the sound of Jared's voice, blinking his eyes open to see a deep frown creasing his best friend’s forehead.  He thinks for a moment that he's done something wrong, that Jared's about to shove him away and leave, but then Jared cups his face, stroking his thumb tenderly over Jensen's cheekbone.  'I don't know how your brain's trying to twist this around, but you need to stop it.  This isn't just a hook up for me, Jensen; this isn't a one night stand or an experiment, or whatever else you might be thinking.  I've waited a long time to make you mine, and now that I have you, nothing on earth is gonna make me give you up.  You hear me, Jensen?'  Jensen doesn't answer…can't... 'Do you?'   
  
  
  
It takes a little while – he still can’t quite believe he’s actually getting what he’s wanted for so long…what he always thought he could never have - but Jensen finally manages a shaky nod.   
  
  
  
'Good,' Jared says, feeding Jensen another inch of his cock, 'because all I want you to think about right now is how good this feels.'  And another.  'And how perfect we are together.'    
  
  
  
Jensen's eyes roll back in his head when Jared finally bottoms out, but Jared doesn't give him any time to adjust.  He just pulls out and thrusts right back in, and Jensen can't hold it in any longer.  The words roll off his tongue - begging Jared for more; begging him for harder, faster; begging him to make Jensen his - as he brings his hands up to Jared's hair and threads his fingers through it.    
  
  
  
It doesn't take Jared more than a few thrusts to find Jensen's sweet spot, but, even so, Jensen's already a sweaty, strung out mess when he does.  Jared grins, flashing Jensen the same wicked smirk he'd given him earlier, and pounds into that place, and Jensen almost can't take it.  It's too good...too fucking hot...too perfect...and Jensen can't catch his breath...   
  
  
  
'Come for me,' Jared whispers in his ear, and that's all it takes.  Jensen’s hands tighten in Jared's hair, his body bucking up, as his dick twitches and shoots his load between them.  Jared's still moving inside him, even as Jensen sinks bonelessly into the mattress, still thrusting into that sparking place, and it's too much but Jensen doesn't want him to stop.  He doesn't ever want this to end…he doesn't ever want to lose this feeling.   
  
  
  
All too soon, though, Jared comes with a grunt and a muttered curse, collapsing on top of Jensen and painting his insides with come.    
  
  
  
They lie there, then, Jared panting in his ear and their bodies slick with more than just sweat, and Jensen still can't quite wrap his head around it all.  Even so, he feels a smile creep onto his face.  He might not understand how this happened, might still have a million doubts running around in his mind, but he is sure of one thing - this is exactly what he wants.  Jared is _all_ he's ever going to want, and nothing on earth is going to make Jensen give him up either...   
  
  
  
THE END.   
  



End file.
